


No Regrets

by Bychancehappened



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bychancehappened/pseuds/Bychancehappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is a young prince in love with his bodyguard Naruto. In their kingdom homosexuality is a sin. What happens when they get caught? Is their love worth the suffering? Read and find out.This is YAOI. NARUSASU! LEMON! Be warned, don’t read if you can’t take YAOI i.e Boy x Boy. For others please Read and comment. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

Footsteps echoed through the long empty hallway as the man covered with a black clock ran down the stairs as fast as he could. The fire torch held high in his hands illuminated his path. Shadows played on the dark walls as the man passed by. 

In the darkness and deathly silence of the place as the cloaked man rushed towards his destination he felt fear gripping his heart. 

This is the day he was so sure would never come. This is the only thing he had feared more than he had feared any other thing in his entire life. 

His hands shook slightly as he fumbled with the bunch of keys in his hands, putting each key in the key hole one by one to find the right one.

The jingle of keys was heard followed by some frustrated curses of desperation…and after what felt like an eternity finally the lock opened with a ‘click’. 

The bunch of keys fell on the hard dusty ground breaking the silence of the night but the man doesn’t have the time to care, he pushed the heavy metal door with both his hands forcefully and the door moved with a loud cracking sound. 

Without wasting a single moment the man slipped inside. He moved his torch around the small room until the light fell on the figure sitting on the corner. 

“Naruto…”

Putting the torch in the holder beside the door the man removed his cloak. Revealing a stock of raven hair and handsome pale face with two onyx eyes clouded with fear and desperation. 

The raven looked at the blonde man, his eyes trailing over the chained hands, torn and bloodied cloths and bruised face of his lover, his blonde hair marred with dirt and blood, tan skin looking a little pale. 

The raven’s heart clenched at the sight. He moved forward and knelt in front of the chained man before pulling out another set of keys from his pocket. 

“What are you doing Sasuke?” the deep voice of the other echoed like a roar of thunder in the empty room causing the raven to shiver a little. 

He looked up deep onyx eyes meeting calm azure pleadingly, “You have to leave Naruto…I’m here to free you.” he said trying to unlock the chains. 

The blonde moved his hands and placed it on the kneeling raven’s thigh.

“You know I can’t Sasuke.” he said softly, his voice calm but hint of finality laces his words. 

The raven let out a frustrated growl and pushed his lover’s hand away. He grabbed the collar of the torn shirt the blonde is wearing forcefully, looking at the azure eyes his onyx eyes alight with fury, 

“Why not Naruto? I’ll free you and you’ll flee from this country. They’ll never find you. Please you have to go…I can’t…I can’t…” he trailed off not being able to utter those words that will become reality if he could not convince the blonde now…a reality that will be his worst nightmare. 

Ocean eyes softened and Naruto placed his hand over Sasuke’s, large tan palm covering thin pale ones, “And what about you Sasuke? What about my pride?”

Sasuke’s grip on the shirt loosened and he looked away, “Words travel fast Sasuke…if you don’t do it tomorrow people will question the laws of the kingdom…if they find out somehow I’ve fled from the highest security prison people will question their safety in this kingdom…they will question your father’s authority, they’ll question your ability to become the next heir…” he paused for a moment to looked at the onyx eyes he loves so much, 

“If I flee today I’ll lose my pride Sasuke and a man like me lives for his pride. It’s the only thing I had when I was taken away from my home to join the war, it was the only thing I had when I fought with all my being and it’ll be the only thing I’ll die with.” He murmured causing the raven to sigh deeply, 

“I never regretted anything Sasuke and I won’t regret the consequence it has brought me either…” 

Naruto let Sasuke’s hands go and the pale hand fell on the ground limply, the raven’s shoulder slumped in defeat. His gaze met his lover’s obsidian orbs glistening with unshed tears, 

“I will follow you Naruto…I can’t live without you…” he whispered. He knew even if said it wasn’t Naruto’s fault, that Naruto is just taking the blame for him, that it was his fault too, no one would believe him, his father won’t even spare him a glace and would just lock him in his room.

Naruto shook his head, “No Sasuke…you won’t do something so stupid...don’t you want to make your father proud? How can you bring shame to your family? Only cowards run away from life.” 

“I Don’t Care!” Sasuke almost shouted, “I don’t care anymore Naruto…I can’t lose you...father can convince Itachi to take the thorn, I’m sure he’ll agree if I won’t be there…”

“You won’t lose me Sasuke.” the older said softly he placed his hand over Sasuke’s heart, “I’ll always be here, with you.”

A few tears escaped from those beautiful onyx eyes as Sasuke leaned closer embracing the other man tightly, “Why us Naruto? How did it happen? We were always so careful…” he murmured softly.

Chains clinked as the blonde raised his hands to stork the soft raven hair, “Shhh…Sasuke…we both knew this will happen one day…just never thought the day would come so soon…”

Deep down the young prince knew Naruto is telling the truth. A forbidden relation between a prince and his bodyguard can’t be hidden forever. But love makes you believe the impossible so Sasuke has also believed, like the fool he is that they will be fine.

He breathed in the musky scent of the blonde and closed his eyes tiredly, today is the last day…this is the last time he’ll be able to hold this man in his arms like this.

Past events flashed in front of his eyes, and Sasuke wondered if he is the dying. They say you see your whole life playing in front of your eyes before you die, that’s what Sasuke saw because his whole life has revolved around this man, his once brother figure, best friend, trainer, sparring partner and lover.

From the day Sasuke could remember Naruto was there for him. When he was five, Naruto was a young teen of thirteen, an exceptionally talented in every weaponry and sharper than most adults.

That was when he was appointed as Sasuke’s bodyguard and the in charge of his primary weapon training. 

Sasuke has found a big brother in him then, a brother Itachi never managed to become. They have trained together, Naruto has told him stories of the outside world, of his home land, the stories Sasuke has listened with fascination…he has taken care of Sasuke when he was sick, his presence has given Sasuke a sense of safety. 

Sasuke was thirteen when he has first realized that his feelings for his blonde bodyguard run beyond simple friendship. That was the year when his kingdom faced a war and Naruto was ordered to fight in the front line.

Every night Sasuke has cried himself to sleep as he thought about Naruto. The fear of not seeing the blonde again has made him feel empty, like he has lost his everything, like there was nothing more worth living for. 

One year later Naruto has returned from the battle with a smile on his face and bowed down to his father in the court room with the news of their victory. When Sasuke has heard of the news he had felt like he could breathe again, felt like his heart would stop from the happiness he felt.  
Naruto was back, a war hero, one of the strongest warriors, but to Sasuke he was just his Naruto…his home…where he belongs.

Their relationship has only developed from that day onwards. Once strong friendship turned into a bond of passion and love and Sasuke could swear that his heart beats with Naruto and for Naruto. 

They knew it was forbidden to love one of the same gender, Naruto knew it was forbidden to love your prince, they knew what is the price to be paid if they get caught but heart doesn’t listen to reasons neither does it fears consequences when it learns to love. 

…and now they are suffering because of the same love. A maid had caught them in between their love making, she had screamed, gathering a crowd instantly…and Naruto has confessed to his father, the king, of overpowering and forcing his prince for his own sick desires…because he loved his prince, Sasuke, more than his own life. 

Sasuke’s hands tightened their grip as a soft sob left his mouth, “Please...” he murmured holding the blonde’s broad shoulder’s like a life line. He didn’t know what is he begging for or who for the matter. It may be Naruto, pleading him to leave, may be the god to have mercy on them or may be to his own heart to stop hurting…he didn’t know.

“You should go Sasuke.” Naruto whispered in his ear, “If someone finds you here-” 

But Sasuke cut him off, “They won’t, I’ve drugged the guards with Sakura’s help.” He said placing his head on the broad chest and listening to the strong heart beat….one last time. 

Naruto sighed heavily but said nothing more. He kissed Sasuke’s head softly in apology and leaned back against the wall. 

Silence fell on the room expect for the soft breathing of the two men. The torch flickered light on them illuminating the dark room in a light yellow glow, creating a spell around them and Sasuke wanted to preserve this moment forever, he wants for time to stop moving but he knew it won’t happen…after all he is not so lucky. 

“Naruto…” he murmured softly after some time, his long fingers playing with the chains holding the blonde.

The said man looked down at his beloved, it hurt to look at those eyes, hard to see the hope in them fading but he knew he needs to be strong for both of them. 

“Will you love me….one last time?” the raven whispered in a small voice, making Naruto’s heart clench painfully. 

“As you wish...my prince.” The blonde said huskily trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere and make his beloved smile…he doesn’t want is last memory with his Sasuke to be his eyes devoid of the flicker of life.

And their lips connected together in a tender kiss. Chained hands encircled around Sasuke’s lithe body and the raven’s pale fingers buried themselves in his beloved’s golden locks. Their lips moved with sync. Conveying every ounce of feeling they are filling at the moment.

Love, despair, fear and desperation. 

The parted as the need for air grew intense and Naruto started trailing feather light kisses all over Sasuke’s face, remembering every curve of the handsome face with his lips. His hands quickly removed the raven’s cloths wanting to feel his body under his hands before it all ends for him.

Sasuke grasped softly when his lover’s mouth trailed kisses along his jaw line and nipped on the juncture of his neck and shoulder making him shudder with waves of pleasure. His own pale fingers slid inside the blonde’s torn cloths tracing the hard chest muscles tenderly and carefully. 

Their lips connected again as Naruto’s hands trail down Sasuke’s body, caressing his sides and setting his skin on fire. Tongues battled with each other and both men moaned softly losing themselves in passion. 

They panted breathlessly as they parted. Naruto’s lips moved to Sasuke’s chest, his hands caressing the long legs. He kissed and nipped on the flawless pale skin before swirling his tongue around one erect nipple and taking it in his mouth fully while his one hand came up to pinch the other. 

“Ah!”

The raven haired prince grasped in pleasure arching his back to get closer to his lover’s. It felt so good, so unearthly, how can something like this be a forbidden act? 

Sasuke has no idea. His slender hands found a long and fresh wound on the blonde’s back filling his eyes with sorrow, “What have they done to you…” he murmured softly tracing the wound with tender fingers and kissing the blonde’s head lightly. 

Azure eyes met his and Naruto smiled at him reassuringly. 

“I’m a warrior Sasuke. It’s nothing.” He whispered lowering Sasuke’s body on the hard ground and continued to worship his beloved’s body with kisses. 

“You always say that…” Sasuke whispered withdrawing his hands and allowing his lover to travel downwards. 

Not an inch of Sasuke’s skin was left untouched that night. Naruto trailed kisses from the tip of his tows to the top of his head, pleasuring his with his mouth, loving him, with his whole body and soul, trying to engrave these feelings in his memory for forever.

He pulled one slender leg on his shoulder and caressed the inner thighs lovingly, kissing and biting on them , making Sasuke moan in pleasure.

If it was any other day Sasuke would have told the other man to hurry up, to stop teasing him. But today he said nothing, enjoying the rough hands on his body. Enjoying the familiar feeling of those lips on his naked skin, the feeling of being loved, being the center of someone’s attention. 

Their lips met again in a passionate kiss and silva coated fingers thoroughly prepared him.

“Mmhm…”

Sasuke moaned in the kiss. He doesn’t really need any preparation, it has stopped hurting a long time ago but yet he enjoyed the attention, the care his lover has for him. He lover’s fingers in his body, making him writhe and arch in need and anticipation. 

And then finally, finally their bodies connected in the most intimate way possible, throwing them both in a world of bliss where only the two of them belongs. 

“Naruto…”

The other groaned in response pulling Sasuke in his lap. One pale and one tan body glistening in sweat moved in sync, panting and moaning each other’s names softly. 

Sasuke’s hands encircled around his beloved’s neck. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Hands roamed on each other’s body as long, slow and deep thrusts shook their cores with pleasure. 

“S-sasuke…” Naruto murmured in his ears, liking the shell and making Sasuke shiver with the feeling. 

“Tomorrow… you’ll be just prince Sasuke…” he said slowly licking the pale boy’s neck, “And…I’ll be Uzumaki Naruto…your criminal…”

He nipped on the skin under his lips making Sasuke tremble in pleasure.

“Ahh…haa…ha”

The blonde warrior trailed his hands along Sasuke’s sweaty back, trailing his spine with his nails and making goose and bumps form on his skin.

“You’ll do what you should as a prince…” he murmured kissing the young prince and nipping on his bottom lips.

“Ah….p-please….haa…Aahaa”

Sasuke’s eyes rolled back in his head, his lids closing in pleasure. Naruto’s voice draped around him like a protective blanked. The cool chain’s on his skin felt like a touch of ice on his heated skin yet he knew his plea is not the plea to get his release…it’s a plea to make Naruto understand his pain, to make him understand what he’s saying is too hard for Sasuke to even think about.

Harsh breathing and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air. Lips connected quickly as the time swiftly ran out of their hands. Just like sand. 

“Be the king everyone respects Sasuke.” Naruto started stoking him rhythmically.

“N-naruto….I…ah….p-please…I can’t….ahhh…” Sasuke whispered breathlessly. Tears slid down his closed eyes lids as he clutched his lover tightly, holding him as close as possible. 

“Yes you can Sasuke…live…for both of us.” 

“Naru-to…ahh…Naruto!”

And Sasuke saw stars in front of his eyes,his toes curling in pleasure as he reached his climax gasping out his lover’s name breathlessly and chocked sobs escaped from his lips. 

Naruto also finished after a few moments murmuring Sasuke’s name and pulled out of him carefully. 

Sasuke didn’t loosen his grip instead it tightened as his whole body trembled with heartbreaking sobs. Naruto murmured soothing words in his ears as he patted his back like a father holding his child. His own blue eyes glistened with tears. 

They could see the darkness of the night fading from the small window and both knew it’s time to part. Naruto kissed Sasuke’s forehead lovingly and removed some stray black strands from his face. 

Removing the necklace with the blue stone, his only possession from his parents Naruto put it around Sasuke’s neck causing the other to sob harder. 

“Don’t ever remove it….I’ll always be there with you…near your heart.”

And their lips met…one last time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The stadium was filled with people who has gathered there to watch the public execution of once war hero, a man who has forgotten his moral in the daze of lust and committed the most sinful crime for which even death is not enough punishment. 

The man standing in red cloak read his crime loudly from a scroll but Naruto stood tall, looking at the crowd steadily, unafraid of meeting their eyes. 

“Do you Uzumaki Naruto confess your crimes?” the man asked.

“Yes.” Naruto’s voice never wavered as he met the man’s gaze. 

“Do you have any last wish?” 

“No.” I have already gotten my last wish…was what he thought. 

“Prince himself will bring justice to this man.” The man shouted so the all the people gathered there could hear him and with that he stepped down the platform. 

Naruto looked forward as the young prince approached the platform with blank eyes, four men following him like a shadow. 

Their eyes met and Naruto smiled internally…Prince Sasuke will become a great king one day and ‘his’ Sasuke will also heal slowly….right now he knew behind the blank eyes his Sasuke is crying and begging for someone to stop this. 

Naruto’s eyes fell on the blue crystal hanging from Sasuke’s neck and Naruto prayed his last prayer …“Please keep him safe…please make him happy again…” 

They were facing each other. Sasuke with a sword with his hands and Naruto chained to the wooden log. People were cheering for their prince to end the ‘scum’s’ life…Azure met onyx for the last time and the prince’s sword pierced the blonde warrior’s chest slicing his heart in one swift move. 

“I love you…” was the last thing Naruto whisper only loud enough for Sasuke to hear as he took his final breath, his body going limp and slumping against the wooden log. 

The young prince turned around and sheathed his sword, his blank eyes reflecting no emotion at all and he moved out of the stadium with the same grace he has came in. 

‘I love you too…’ was left unsaid because prince Sasuke doesn’t love anyone or anything, because Naruto’s Sasuke has died with him, leaving behind just an empty shell. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A few years later a pale figure laid on the bloodied battle ground taking his last breaths. A bunch of arrows piercing his body but the man was smiling. 

His eyes looking at the sky, face holding an expression of piece instead of pain as his hand curled around the blue crystal still hanging from his neck. 

The man closed his eyes and took a last deep breath.

“…I love you too…”

And king Sasuke, a heartless killer, a strong warrior, a strict king died that day fighting in the front line along with his comrades and protecting his kingdom. 

But as life faded from his eyes the thoughts of the war and the kingdom vanished…only leaving the memory of a smiling blonde man with piercing blue eyes, Sasuke felt like he’s returning home…finally.

“Naruto…”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Comments? Please?


End file.
